3173
by SMRU
Summary: [Drabble Jerza] [Rave tribute] Sieg miró una vez más el collar, que relucía sobre su pecho, y entonces él también se sintió más feliz que nunca. Elie también sonreía. Y Jeral y Erza contemplaban felices a sus hijos como si hubiera algo ancestral y divino en ellos que no alcanzaban a comprender.


**¡Hola hola! ¡Buenas a todos! Vengo para dejar con mucho amor una cosilla que lleva ya un tiempo escrita, pero que sigue doliéndome muchito (aich). Es un pequeño Jerza tierno y familiar de esos de los que no me canso (los bebés dan felicidad al mundo), pero esta vez es uno muy especial. Es un tributo enorme a mi personaje favorito de Rave, la serie de Mashima anterior a Fairy Tail. A estas alturas, supongo que muchos sabréis que Jeral es un personaje "reciclado" de esa serie, al menos su diseño, y sí, Sieg Hart era mi personaje favorito. Y yo lo amaba. Y eso. Y me gusta creer que Jeral será muy feliz por él, y de eso va todo este asunto. ¿Que no has leído Rave? No importa, ¡disfruta el Jerza! Esto es ya... algo personal. ¡A por ello!**

Autor: SMRU

Título: 3173

Género: Romance/Familiar

Rating: K

Notas: Como siempre, nombres. Jeral = Jellal = Gerard. Ah, y, ¿habéis visto el Ova de Rave x FT? Pues me marcó mucho que Erza conociera a Elie. Ay. Mi pequeña.

Minor Pairings: Nalu (con su preciosa Nashi) y puede que un pelín de Gruvia. Pero muy minor todo, ña.

Disclaimer: Ni Rave ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. Pero le doy todo lo aquí escrito si lo quiere para hacer cosas fluffys y adorables.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3173<strong>

En cuanto escuchó el sonido del timbre, Erza se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta de casa. Al hacerlo, encontró a una radiante Lucy al otro lado, disculpándose ya por el torbellino de adrenalina que acababa de entrar en casa de la Scarlet esquivando a ambas mujeres con pasmosa habilidad.

Erza sólo llegó a ver el pelo rosa de la niña desapareciendo en el interior de la casa, tan revuelto como siempre. Miró a la rubia con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y Natsu? ¿O eso que ha entrado era él y no Nashi?

Ella rio y la Titania le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

—Ahora viene con Gray y Juvia. Ya sabes, tenían que pegarse y ponerse a tope de testosterona antes de morir derretidos por el bebé.

La peliescarlata negó con la cabeza y acompañó a Lucy hasta el salón, donde Nashi se asomaba, puesta de puntillas, al interior de la cuna decorada con lazos blancos. Tenía un brazo dentro, y hacía pedorretas con la boca que provocaban risas en el bebé que había dentro, que agitaba los bracitos y las piernas. Lucy se acercó también, y al ver a la pequeña dejó escapar un "oooh" cargado de ternura. Se agachó para hacerle unos mimos bajo la atenta mirada de Erza, que observaba a ambas chicas cruzada de brazos. En ese momento, la puerta del jardín se abrió a sus espaldas y ella se giró.

Jeral y Sieg acababan de entrar, el primero revolviéndole el pelo azul a su hijo, y el niño quejándose por ello. Llevaba entre las manos un balón de fútbol que dejó caer en cuanto vio a Nashi. Fue corriendo hacia ella y la chica no dudó en lanzarse de boca contra él para tumbarlo en el suelo y empezar a rodar por la mullida alfombra del salón, mientras gruñían y se reían a la vez. Lucy suspiró de agotamiento y Jeral fue junto a su mujer, que los miraba orgullosa, pensando en lo fieros que parecían.

—Gracias por venir, Lucy.

—Bueno días, Jeral. –La rubia sonrió y luego miró a su alrededor. Había una mesa preparada con una tarta y unos vasos de plásticos, además de varias botellas con refrescos.- ¿Es que somos las primeras?

Erza asintió mientras cogía a la pequeña cumpleañera en brazos. Rápidamente, el revoltijo de manos y piel y pelo rosa y azul en el que se habían convertido Nashi y Sieg se deshizo, y la niña se apresuró a correr junto a su madre.

—¡Dale el regalo ya! ¡Dale el regalo!

—No, Nashi –Lucy le colocó las dos coletas como pudo-. Hay que esperar a que llegue todo el mundo.

La niña hinchó los mofletes y luego empezó a dar patadas al aire.

—¡Dáselo! ¡Dáselo! ¡Dáselo! ¡Dáselo!

—¡Vale, vale! –Lucy suspiró y metió la mano en su bolso para sacar una pequeña cajita alargada.

—¡Es de Heart Kreuz! –A Erza le brillaban los ojos al reconocer el logo en la tapa de la caja.

—Lo ha elegido una amiga mía que es muy fan de la marca. Pensé que os gustaría.

Erza deshizo el lazo que ataba el regalo y Lucy abrió la caja, dejando al descubierto un bonito collar con un colgante en forma de corazón plateado. La niña, en brazos de Erza, soltó una carcajada de felicidad al verlo y estiró las manos con intención de cogerlo. Erza sonrió y se lo puso, y ella se apresuró a coger el colgante y, tras observarlo, llevárselo a la boca. Ambas mujeres rieron y Nashi sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de que a la pequeña le gustara el regalo. Erza le apartó los mechones de pelo escarlata a la pequeña de la cara y observó cómo mordisqueaba felizmente su regalo, en el que estaba inscrito su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Lucy, es precioso. ¡Y a ti también, Nashi! –Entonces, mirando a la niña, cogió el collar de nuevo y se lo quitó.- Pero es demasiado pequeña, no quiero que se lo trague o lo rompa. –Nashi hizo un mohín con la boca, y entonces, viendo que aquello no le había gustado a la pequeña, se le ocurrió algo, antes de que las dos niñas de la casa empezaran a llorar.- Sieg, cielo, ¿por qué no te lo pones tú? Cuando tu hermana sea lo suficientemente mayor, se lo darás.

El niño titubeó en un primer momento, pensando en que no le gustaba nada tener que llevar un collar con forma de corazón, pero finalmente asintió y se acercó para que su madre le pusiera el collar alrededor del cuello. Él lo observó fijamente y luego miró a su hermanita, que sonreía otra vez en brazos de su madre.

—Algún día te lo devolveré. Te lo prometo, Elie.

Los cuatro sonrieron, y la pequeña Elie soltó otra carcajada alegre. En ese momento, Erza alzó la vista para mirar a su marido y le pareció ver sus ojos empañados.

—Jeral, ¿estás bien?

El hombre se secó una lágrima furtiva y se acercó a su familia.

—Sí, tranquila. No sé qué me ha pasado, es sólo que… De repente… me he sentido muy feliz. Eso es todo.

Erza sonrió y se dejó abrazar, y todos observaron a la pequeña en brazos de su madre.

Sieg miró una vez más el collar, que relucía sobre su pecho, y entonces él también se sintió más feliz que nunca. Elie también sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Aunque sean pequeñitos? Si alguien comparte mis feels por Sieg y Elie, que se manifieste ahora TToTT<strong>


End file.
